


Sex Shop Gems

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, blowjob, strap on dildo, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: Another fic sponsored by my Tumblr asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is short but I really really like this one and a lot of you guys in the comments wanted me to write more MM fics, so this counts. 
> 
> Somebody on Tumblr asked me to write a fic about Yoosung sucking Dom MC off while she's wearing a strap on self ejaculating dildo. So this is what happened.

It was sure an awesome day for Yoosung to go to the library after school until 6 pm, that way he wouldn’t be able to catch what you were doing. Every few months, whenever you had time with Yoosung gone, you liked to update your guys’ toys. Sometimes sex toys just got used so much that you just need to update them. You loved to wait until you were sure Yoosung wasn’t expecting a toy upgrade when you made your move, either ordering them online or actually going to an adult store to buy them. This time you opted for the adult store, as you were currently browsing the Internet for sex toys you’d not used before, and you were just getting too excited that you wouldn’t be able to wait the 2 weeks for your online purchase to arrive. 

So you went to the nearest adult store, walking inside and looking around at the items. They had recently restocked so there were a variety of options. You picked out a few raunchy items of leather clothing, more animal themed butt plugs, and a pretty pair of pastel pink handcuffs but something at the back of the store really caught your eye. It was a black strap on dildo, which wasn’t all that unusual, until you saw on the label that it was one that ejaculated. You instantly fell in love, ideas of how you could surprise Yoosung flooding your mind. You bought one along with your other items and sauntered home, now in an extremely good mood.   
It was almost time for Yoosung to be arriving back home. You had sent him a rather hint worthy text, and he had texted back a number of times asking what you meant, but you hadn’t answered, to further the surprise factor and keep him guessing.   
You were waiting in the bedroom, on the bed when you heard the door opening. He didn’t announce his arrival, probably because he expected you to attack him in some way as soon as he came through the door. He didn’t know what to expect after you’d sent that text. “Yoosung~” You called in an innocent voice from the bedroom. You hear his feet padding towards you, and then he was slowly cracking the door open. “Don’t be shy.” You told him. He opened the door fully, looking at you with confusion.   
You were wearing a robe so he couldn’t see what you were wearing underneath, but he could see that you had no pants on. You were sitting on your feet, swaying your hips every so often. “Why don’t you come here?” You said suggestively, your voice going slightly lower, to the voice that Yoosung referred to as your “dominant voice.”   
He obliged you, his cheeks red as he came towards you. You looked at him sharply, and he got the idea and lowered himself to his knees at the edge of the bed in front of you. You slowly removed the robe from your body, letting it fall from your shoulders and then discarding it to the other end of the room. Yoosung swallowed thickly when he looked at what you were wearing. A see through black lace bra, and the strap on you had bought just an hour ago. 

“Do you like my new play toy, Yoosung?” You asked, smirking down at him. He nodded, biting his lip in a nervous manner as he looked at the strap on, and then up to your breasts that he could so clearly see, your nipples erect through the fabric, then to the strap on again, like he was debating which he should be looking at. You decided not to tell him that the dildo was self ejaculating, thinking that it would be a pleasant surprise for him. 

“Would you like it even more if I shoved it so far down your throat that you choke on it?” You saw him noticeably shiver at your words, his breathing hitching slightly. “Yes, please...” He murmured in reply. 

You reached your hand down and stroked his cheek, hooking your forefinger under his chin and raising his head more. “You’re so pretty, Yoosung. Pretty, pretty boy~” You were sure that if Yoosung had a real tail, it would be wagging. The blush on his cheeks grew a darker shade of red, he whimpered but did not reply.   
“Suck.” You ordered in a soft voice, bucking your hips to bring the dildo closer to his face. He brought his mouth over the dildo, the fake shaft disappearing into his mouth as he took it all but a few centimeters short of balls deep. You moaned softly, despite not actually feeling anything but the plastic digging into you as he applied pressure to it, but seeing his mouth wrapped around a dick like that was just so hot. 

His eyes fluttered closed before looking up at you, making piercing eye contact before he bobbed his head slowly up again, reaching the tip and sucking on it, moaning lowly again before going back down. You were certain that this boy would give the best blow jobs ever, but you had no idea where he had learned that from. 

“You have such a pretty mouth.” You praised, running a hand through his hair and pulling slightly. “Such a fuckable mouth.” You got a better grip on his hair and thrust into his mouth, causing him to choke on it. His eyes were watering, but he didn’t protest. You pulled his head back by his hair and forced him down again, his saliva coating the entire thing in second. You thought that perhaps you would use that as the only lubrication when you fucked him later. 

You let him go for a moment, and he continued to bob his head over the modeled plastic, his cheeks hallowing from sucking on it so hard. You noticed that his hands were fumbling with his jean zipper, pulling out his fully erect member and giving it long, drawn out strokes, sighing around the strap on dildo he was sucking on. His other hand wrapped around to grab your ass, bringing your pelvis closer to his mouth as he forced his mouth down on it further. You moaned at the sight. 

After awhile you noticed his hand motions over his erection growing faster, his breathing ragged as he groaned around the dildo. He was close. You grabbed his hair again and forced him onto you, thrusting into his mouth. “You’re such a good boy, Yoosung. Taking it in so deep.” He moaned, closing his eyes as his hand moved faster than before.   
You reached behind you to squeeze the plastic object responsible for making the dildo ejaculate, connected to it by a thin cord. You squeezed it two times, erupting a rather large load. Yoosung made a soft sound of surprise as the dildo ejaculated into his mouth. You pulled him off of it, the fake cum dripping from the tip and from his lips, dripping down his chin. You watched him work himself over a few more times before his own cum spurted from him. 

You lifted his chin again and leaned forward, kissing him harshly and forcing your tongue into his mouth, tasting the substance he was still attempting to swallow. You pulled away after licking his bottom lip, seeing his eyes flutter open in a hazed manner. “Do you want more?” You whispered. He nodded his head, and you smirked in return.   
You would gladly give him more, until he could no longer stand, a quivering, moaning mess on the floor. The image alone was enough to make you shiver in anticipation. You had so much more in store for him where that came from.


End file.
